Steamy Shower
by touch my- s u s p e n d e r s
Summary: Blaine is doing the dirty in the shower, what happens when Kurt hears his name? Rated M for a reason!


Summary: Darling Blaine is jacking off in the shower, what happens when Kurt walks in on him?

Rated: M, and for a damn good reason.

Warnings: Shower sex, blowjobs, rimming, slash.

Checking his watch once over he bit into his lip, he had knocked 3 times and to no avail. His boyfriend was no where to be seen, which wasn't good because they had a date planned this evening. Kurt looked stunning as always -of course- and was gracefully on time. Blaine told him specifically to be at his dorm at 7 pm. This always happened! Whenever Kurt was ready Blaine was still getting ready, well he'd just have to get him moving!

Turning the doorknob quickly, the lithe boy made his way into the dorm. Since Blaine was the head of their dormitory he was able to get one of the single rooms. A single room with his own bathroom, and a huge queen size bed. Well huge in comparison to the twin bed in every other room. Then there was the smell. Blaine was a big softy, his dorm was filled with candles which were constantly lit. Most of the time Blaine would forget to blow them out before leaving, so Kurt often did it for him. Grinning softly to himself he scanned the room, noticing that his boyfriend was no where to be seen. Sighing Kurt walked around the room. He'd wait patiently, figuring that Blaine was in the shower. Tapping his knee he sat on the bed. He would rest his head on the pillow, if his hair wasn't already perfect. And oh Gaga if he was going to mess up that hot mess.

Pulling open one of Blaine's drawers he pulled out the pictures that laid on top. They had their disgusting new couple phase where all they did was take pictures of each other or themselves together. It was cheesy, and made Kurt feel like vomiting and blushing all at the same time. Still digging through the door Kurt almost gasped when he felt a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Peering in he couldn't help but check the size of the condom he had found, happy to see XL written across the front. Closing the door, and his eyes at the same time he let a blush take his cheeks. Just as his imagination began to take over, imagining that XL condom doing it's job, he heard a moan. It was a low, seductive moan, almost a growl that he'd never heard before. It immediately made his whole body perk up, especially his prick.

Swiftly Kurt made his way to the bathroom, pressing his ear against the door listening in for any sign that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Then another moan. Gasping slightly Kurt listened for a moment, simply reeling in the idea that Blaine was jacking off in the shower. He nearly fainted when he heard his name on the other boy's lips. If the tent in his pants wasn't evidence enough of all the things Blaine was making Kurt feel, surely the expression on his face was. He had to hear more, and if he could see more. Quietly he turned the doorknob, knowing that Blaine was much to heated to be able to hear him coming. Kurt peeked his head in, the whole room filled with steam, most of it billowing out as Kurt opened the door. Luckily for him Blaine had his eyes closed or else he'd have noticed. The departing steam made it much easier for Kurt to see the beauty in front of him.

Blaine Anderson was leaning against the wall in the shower. The hot water hitting him on the chest, dripping down his whole body, running along each toned muscle until finally gracing his hip bones and engorged member. His hair was curly, hanging in his face. His jaw was clenched, mouth parted slightly. And he continued to make those glorious noises that sent shivers down the countertenor, straight to his erection. Kurt bit his lip to keep from moaning out just watching his boyfriend. If Blaine had known he was putting on a show he might have slowed down, but he was much too busy to think about slowing. All he knew was that he had a date with Kurt, and since he didn't want to push Kurt too far he had to masturbate before they went out or he'd never be able to survive.

"Fuck.." The curse word sent another spine tingling shiver through Kurt, seeing his dapper boy so lost in ecstasy drove him crazy. Kurt was convinced that if he didn't touch his boyfriend right now he'd die. Silently, he removed all of his clothing, gasping once more as his cock was released from it's confines. Blaine hadn't even noticed that Kurt was there. No he didn't notice until he felt a body at his side, making him yelp in surprise. "Kurt what are you doing here? I.. I was.. I'm so sorry." The color drained from the shorter boys face as he found his boyfriend staring at him. Kurt couldn't care though, he was too distracted by the lust in Blaine's eyes. Even though Blaine was no longer jacking off he was still completely filled with lust. Especially since Kurt was standing their completely naked, and now covered in water. Neither of them knew how Kurt could stand there with his hair dripping wet but oh well, Kurt had absolutely nothing to say to him. well nothing that he couldn't show him.

Grabbing Blaine, Kurt immediately began to kiss along his love's jaw and ear, covering him in millions of soft sweet kisses. Blaine gasped pulling Kurt closer to him, digging his fingertips into the soft skin of Kurt's side. Blaine's face was covered in a deep blush, his eyes tightly shut. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe Kurt wasn't mad at him for doing something so shameful, let alone joining him. All thoughts of shame were quickly replaced with a fuzzy longing and a pain in his groin as Kurt bit sharply into his ear. He still blushed though, biting into his bottom lip to keep from screaming out his hands pulling Kurt away from his ear long enough to look him into the eyes.

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay with this?" His voice was slow and steady, making sure this is exactly what his boyfriend wanted to do.

"Blaine are you kidding me? You've always been so sweet to me, so lovely. Now please. I'm ready for us to go together, it's been three months and I can't count all the dreams I've had about you."

Hearing Kurt's words Blaine almost faints, but instead of fainting he drops down to his knees. Kissing along Kurt's hips savoring the feel of his silky skin. Kurt's hands immediately delve into Blaine's messy curls tightening his fingers in them. This causes a moan to escape his lips, lips that happen to be grazing along Kurt's inner thigh. At the feel of the slight vibration so close to his aching member Kurt pushes his hips forward grinding against Blaine's face. Blaine obliging with the needs of his boyfriend, moves to the tip of Kurt's cock. Slowly Blaine starts to lick slowly, sensually at the slit. Eyes never leaving the blue obs lustily looking down, mouth never breaking contact. One of Blaine's hands move to caress Kurt's sack, rubbing them slow and gentle while sucking up and down on the cock in his mouth. Gasping Kurt closes his eyes as Blaine takes him all the way in the back of his throat. Bucking wildly now with reckless abandon Kurt speeds up nearly choking Blaine. But Blaine doesn't seem to mind keeping his eyes open, his hand working the shaft and his mouth constantly begging for more of the hard throbbing cock. Although Kurt wasn't huge, he was perfectly normal. The perfect size to suck on like a lollipop, and god did Blaine know how to work him. That is until Blaine pulled off of him kissing along the shaft.

"Blaine Anderson if you don't make me cum right now I swear to all things Prada I will dump your ass here in the shower."

A low chuckle followed this empty threat as Blaine stood up kissing Kurt on the mouth. Kurt wasn't sure whether he should be disgusted or not, all he knew was that tasting his own pre-cum on his boyfriends Red Vine flavored tongue was amazing. Kurt deepened the kiss, his hand sliding down Blaine's body gripping the large cock in his hand Kurt seemed completely unphased despite this being his first time. The boy was too over come with lust to care! Attaching his lips now to Blaine's neck he used his free hand to grip Blaine's curls once more. Damn did he love those spirals. The tenor was completely lost in a land of pleasure, bucking into Kurt's hand unashamed, his body tight and pressure building in his groin. But oh he wouldn't let it end like this. He'd barely begun to have his fun with Kurt, and if they were going to have fun in the shower Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt go without first pressing him against the shower. Despite being shorter; Blaine was much stronger than Kurt. So as he pulled away from the tight grip he longed for so much he turned around his boyfriend. The water still hotly beating at his back as he did so. His whole body pressed against Kurt's the younger boy being stretched along the cold tile.

"Oh my Gaga.." Feeling Blaine's erection on Kurt's ass made him whimper and squirm. It felt so hot and he could feel it throbbing with desire. Biting into his own bottom lip Kurt ground his bottom back against Blaine. "Be my first, I trust you more than I trust anyone." Despite the shaking in Kurt's hands and knees, there was nothing shaky in his voice. He was completely sure of himself and Blaine could tell. He wanted to make it more special, at least lay him down on the bed and kiss him slowly before entering him. Perhaps with a few of his candles lit. Blaine kissed along Kurt's neck nipping at the spot where it met his shoulder blade. His hands rubbing Kurt's ass slowly, methodically massaging the soft skin. Blaine pinched it softly, letting out a chuckle as Kurt moaned into his ear. The two were having way too much fun. Kurt groaned as his erection rubbed against the wall in front of him, still squirming from the feel of a hot cock against his ass. Blaine let go of him though, bending down once more to pull his cheeks apart. Leaning in Blaine began to kiss all along his boyfriend's smooth ass. He was about to do something that he had never thought of before, he was a little bit afraid to try but got he wanted it so bad that he was willing to go for it. With one gulp and a dark blush Blaine moved to press his lips against the tight hole. His hot breathe covering it completely, causing Kurt to groan in pleasure.

"Blaine, what're you doing?" He gasped and twisted slightly as Blaine's tongue began to lap at the hole. Sliding up and down, coating it with saliva. His hands kept Kurt's cheeks spread, and a suave grin took Blaine's lips as Kurt shuttered in pleasure. "Seriously! Your tongue shouldn't.. it shouldn't be.. it shouldn't feel that good and be that deep in my asshole!" Groaning in desire Kurt bit into his bottom lip still being covered in hot water from the shower. Blaine now took a moment to force his tongue all the way into Kurt's tight little hole. That's when the door opened.


End file.
